mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors (AceOfSpadesProduc100 series)
Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Windows Errors is a series that is derived from the main concepts of Funny Windows Errors in general. Season 1 Episode 1 (S1EP1) received 50 views in a day, unlike his other videos (Microsoft Sam Reads the Windows XP BSOD, his most popular video, had 20 views in a single day). AceOfSpadesProduc100 has received 14 subscribers after the release of that episode, which resulted in his subscriber count boosting from 15 to 29. The average length for each episode is 4-5 minutes. As of S1EP9, various animated backgrounds are used, at least 1-2 per episode. Until S1EP8, only still pictures were used, varying every few episodes. To date, the only complete episode reuploaded on to YouTube is S2EP3 (Courtesy of superkeegan9100) as well as a low-quality clip from S1EP10 (Courtesy of TrickyMario7654). Season 1 Episodes between S1EP1 and S1EP6 were uploaded in 1080p (The first standard 1080p video by AceOfSpadesProduc100 was the bridge between 2013 and 2014 with the Christmas and New Years video), and now in 1440p HD as of S1EP7. No episodes will be uploaded in 4K because of time and storage constraints. The quality has returned to 720p as of Season 3 Episode 5. Main Plot Season 1 is mainly based on Early Thunderbirds101 FWE Seasons. The series has dramatically shifted in original content in Episode 5 with the introduction to the Earth Rift, which was known as the "White Hole" at the time. Oxy Burgers, a laxative, was introduced as a joke in Episode 8. In S1EP9, Sam has played Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde for the NES and Max Headroom has Pirated the signal. In S1EP10, the NSA Seizes itself again after Sam believed that the International Tacos Association was the work of the NSA, and Sam encounters The Moving Victoria Virus. In the S1 Finale, The Viacom V of Doom crashes the video, The Moving Victoria Virus Returns and gives Sam as well as the NSA Agent and The ABC Clock Virus has a unwelcome visit. Season 2 Each episode may contain the same running gags as S1EP10 and Season 1 Finale. S2EP1 was released in October 23, 2014, S2EP2 in October 25, 2014. This was the only season with the shortest timeslots, with an episode released every 1 or 2 days. Main Plot Season 2 works a lot like Season 1. The Earth Rift returns after 7 months since S1EP5, and 1 month since S1EP10 and then the OS transitions re-appears in S2EP4, since its introduction in S1EP1. Season 3 Season 3 started in December 6, 2014 and was on hiatus when AOSP100 closed his account, the final episode of the series (S3EP4) was uploaded on December 23, 2014. He returned to YouTube with the release of Episode 5 in July 23, 2016. The release of Episode 8 became the first time that an episode was released at the same day as the previous episode. Main Plot There was little during the beginning. Reading errors was primary until Episode 6 when the redesigned Earth Rift has appeared, becoming one of the most animated episode after the Season 2 Finale. *In Episode 7, released in October 1, 2016 as well as Episode 8, the older concepts of AceOfSpadesProduc100's characters from 2014 has appeared to berate Sam for throwing them out in CD-I Intro Bloopers Episode IV. The Caveman AI and the Engrish AI were introduced afterwards. *In Episode 8, the time travel sequence has reappeared since Season 2, late Season 1, or early Season 3. Surprisingly, for the first time since Season 2, this episode was created in less than a day, despite a lot of ideas written since September 17, 2016. Season 4 This season was the first to rely on errors from DeviantArt, particularly those from FluffyFerret97. Behind the scenes Season Time Lengths *Season 1 - 1 hour, 2 Minutes 45 Seconds * Season 2 - 1 hour, 21 Minutes, 01 Seconds * Season 3 - 1 hour, 24 Minutes, 15 Seconds * Season 4 - 9 Minutes, 06 seconds ''Episodes Total: *Season 1: 11 * Season 2: 11 * Season 3: 11 * Season 4: 2 Total: 35 Video editor used: *Sony Vegas 12 (Until S1EP8) *Sony Vegas 13 (S1EP9-S3EP4) *Blender (S3EP5-S4EP1) *MAGIX Vegas 14 (as of S4EP2) Reception Error requests were sent more often than expected since the beginning of Season 1 (with TheTick532 being the first TTS video creator and YouTube user to send an error request for the series, immediately before S1EP1.) In S2EP8, AceOfSpadesProduc100 has had a mistake on the error requester's name on the first error in that episode, which said it was MalachiThornsburgTV's error request when it was abc60altTTS's error request. It was later resolved Character Cast Click on a character's name to go to their information. Names with an asterisk (*) were not part of Speakonia. *Microsoft Sam - As himself *Mike (lowest pitch) (until S2EP4, and then S2EP7), Go!Animate Shy Girl (lowest pitch) (between S2EP4 and S2EP6) - As the MPFNSA agent (Mitchell Productions Fictional NSA) *Mike - As himself *Mary - As herself *Mac/RealSpeak Samantha* - As Siri *Adult Male #1-American English - As Radar Overseer Scotty *Doctor Sbaitso* - As Missingno . *Natural MS Sam - As Master Chief, Microsoft Sam's threatening voice in Season 3 Episode 6, and Sam's "earliest" voice in Season 3 Episode 8. *Natural MS Mike - As Arbiter *Natural MS Mary - As Cortana. *Sample TTS Voice* - As himself *Adult Male #3-American English - As Bacon *Robosoft 3 (lowest pitch) - As ROFL-9000 and his variants and redesigns that all end with the name "9000". *Robosoft 3 - As Mister ROFL Robot. *AceOfSpadesProduc100's real voice* - As Mister Ace *AceOfSpadesProduc100's real voice* (synthesized using the Vocodex VST Plugin using the "Chord + Supersaw" preset) - As Computer *ModelTalker MyVoice - as Mr. Grumps *Robosoft 2 (low pitch) - as Engrish AI *Robosoft 4 (high pitch) - as Medieval AI *Robosoft 3 (low pitch) - as Caveman AI *Go!Animate/VoiceForge Kidaroo* - As Mister Ace's tantrum voice * Robosoft 2 - As Mike vomiting (low-pitch as NSA Agent vomiting) * Robosoft 1 - As the BND/ВИD Mask of Doom * Robosoft 1 (low pitch) - As the Screen Gems S from Hell * Robosoft 3 (low pitch) - As the Viacom V of Doom and Caveman AI * Robosoft 2 (lowest pitch) - As the newer Philips Media Logo * Robosoft 5 (lowest pitch) - As the Morris Video "The Voice of Hell"/"MV Combo" Logo * Mac Fred (Low pitch) (until S3EP2) - As the Running Gag Agency * IVONA 2 Skippy the Chipmunk (last words on S3EP2 before being fired for talking like a lady) - As the Running Gag Agency * Go!Animate/IVONA 2 Brian - As the new Running Gag Agency agent * My voice (Vocodex - Group) - as the base computer in S3EP6. * VoiceForge Damien (GoAnimate Scary Voice) - as Dark Kenny (Evil Kenny) * Speakonia Adult Male 5 - as Silver, a counterpart of Gold and Bacon. Running gags *The NSA seizing itself after seizing something by saying "THE NSA IS NOW THE PROPERTY OF THE NSA". *Sparta remixes. * The Moving Victoria Virus and viruses in general, until the Ancient Joke Police seized them in Season 3 Episode 5. * The Earth Rift, first appeared in S1EP5. * EAS Tones Trivial facts * The series has started at the same day when Season 17 of the Pokémon Anime, titled "Pokémon the Series: XY", has premiered, and it has originally run slightly longer than that season. * The Season 3 Finale was released a day after Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon were released. Category:Series Category:Error series Category:TTS Videos Category:TTS Videos Created by AceOfSpadesProduc100 Category:Text to Speech Shows